1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle chair ramp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle chair ramp apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for ease of access and egress relative to an associated vehicle floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle ramp structure is indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,965; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,527, and the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,713 and 4,966,516.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a housing structure arranged for compactness relative to the vehicle floor providing for a central housing and extension ramp structure therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.